


Wade Wilson! You are NOT allowed to threaten students!

by Ghostlywheeze



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Concerned Wade Wilson, Deadpool being Deadpool, One Shot, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade Hates Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: Wade appears at Peters school a few hours before date night. Of course Flash just had to open his mouth.





	Wade Wilson! You are NOT allowed to threaten students!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.

Peter was bored. Like, beyond bored. To the point where his eyes glanced to the clock every minute and his leg bounced up and down (or as Sam would say, “leg day”). 

Peter just wanted to get home. Wade was coming over and Peter missed him. Tony had gotten mad at Wade because he kept sneaking into the Avengers tower. Tony got pissed, cursed Wade out, then banned him from Peter for almost two weeks. 

Peter, being the good, obedient child he was, listened. It didn’t mean that Peter didn’t occasionally run into Deadpool on patrol. 

Anyway, after almost two weeks of not seeing his boyfriend, Peter was excited that he was spending the night (with Tony’s permission, of course). 

Peter sighed when he glanced at the clock and noticed that there was still an hour and a half left of school. 

“Peter. Are you paying attention?” Peter’s teacher, Mr. Harrison asked. 

Peter sighed and shook his head. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Harrison. I’m just a little distracted today.” Peter said apologetically. 

Mr. Harrison sighed, his sharp eyes softening at his favorite student. 

“It’s okay, Peter. Just try to pay more attention next time.” Mr. Harrison said before trying to get back to his lesson. 

“How the hell does Penis Parker get off so easily! Anyone else and they would get detention for the whole week!” Flash yelled annoyance in his tone. 

“Mr. Thomson, that is enough.” Mr. Harrison said, his tone sharp and irritated. 

“Oh come on!” Flash yelled his face flushing red in anger. 

“Mr. Thomson. I will not warn you again.” Mr. Harrison said his eyes glaring into the disobedient child. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the classroom door. 

“Yes?” Mr. Harrison called as he calmed down slightly. 

There was no answer. 

Mr. Harrison walked to the door and slowly opened it. 

There was no one there. 

“What the…” Mr. Harrison trailed off as he heard an unfamiliar voice talking to someone behind him. 

Mr. Harrison and the class turned there attention to where the voice was coming from. Peters desk. 

The class was shocked to see a man in a red and black hoodie sitting on Peter’s desk talking quietly with the anti-social teen. 

After getting over the shock of seeing a random man in there classroom, they started focusing on what the man was saying. 

“So, tonight. What’s the plan? Dinner? Maybe a movie? Some cuddle time?” He asked, his voice light and happy. 

“Peter.” Mr. Harrison’s voice cut off whatever Peter was going to say. 

Peter and the man turned towards the shocked and slightly agitated teacher. 

The teacher took in the man's features as well as the rest of the class. 

He had brown hair that slightly fell into his face and brown eyes. He was slightly pale, but not as much as Peter was.

“Um...excuse me, can’t you see that we are obviously trying to have a conversation. Rude.” The man said and sighed before turning back to Peter waiting for a reply. 

“That sounds fun. Maybe, before cuddling we could go for a walk..in the park?” Peter asked. 

Unbeknownst to the class, both Peter and Wade knew that ‘walking in the park’ meant hanging out as Spider-man and Deadpool. 

Their time hanging out included sitting at the top of a building, eating chimichangas and just talking while waiting for Peter’s spider senses to tingle. 

“Penis! What the fuck!?” Of course, Flash just had to butt in. 

Peter’s eyes widened comically and he looked down at his hands as he noticed Wade stiffen. 

Wade’s eyes narrowed as he slowly turned his head to the kid that yelled at his boyfriend. 

“What did you just call him?” Wade’s voice was low and rumbled in his throat, almost like a growl. 

“Wade, it’s oka-.” 

“No, baby, it’s not.” Wade said as he quickly glanced at Peter who’s eyes were wide and frightened.  
He wasn’t scared of Wade, he was scared of what Wade was going to do to Flash. 

Wade’s eyes were hard and ice cold. He looked about ready to murder the kid that was cowering in front of him. 

“What the fuck, did you call him?” Wade asked slowly causing shivers to run up Flash’s spine. 

“N-nothing, sir. I called him Peter.” Flash said, trying to calm down the seething man. 

Wade was ready to pounce on the kid. Until he felt a gentle hand on his arm. 

He looked down and saw Peter staring up at him with his puppy dog eyes, wide and filled with fear. 

“Wade, please, please don’t do anything.” Peter mumbled quiet enough to almost not be heard. 

“But, baby, he-” 

“I know, but it’s okay. It really is, it doesn’t bother me. Please, don’t do anything.” Peter said, rushing to reassure Wade in hopes of calming down his boyfriend. 

It worked. But only a little. 

Wade pulled Peter into a tight hug. 

“I love you, baby. That’s why I have to do this.” Wade said as he pulled away. 

“What? Wad-” 

Wade walked up to Flash and wrapped his hand around his neck, squeezing only a little. 

“You ever talk to my boyfriend like that again, and I will not hesitate to make your life a living hell. I may not be allowed to kill you, but I have never followed the law before. I would kill you, right here right now, if Peter wasn’t so caring and nice. If Peter wasn’t the way he is, you would be dead. I hope you know that.” Wade said before letting go of Flash’s neck. 

He then turned to Peter, his eyes softening. 

He walked up to Peter again and picked him up bridal style. 

“Let’s go baby. We have a big night planned.” Wade said before walking out of the classroom. 

Just as he did, the bell rang signaling the end of the day. 

Student’s started to pour out of the classes, anxious to get home, only to stop when they say Peter resting his head against a strangers chest as he carried him bridal style down the hall. 

Ned walked out of his class and stopped when he saw what was happening. 

After realizing who was carrying his best friend, he calmed down and walked up to the two. 

“Hey, Pete. Hey Wade.” Ned said as he followed them out of the building. 

“Hey, buddy. I’ll text you tonight, okay?” Peter asked as he tried not to fall asleep. 

“Okay, Peter. Talk to you later. Bye Wade!” With that, Ned went off on his way towards his house while the love birds went to Peter’s to take a nap before date night.


End file.
